coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7429 (20th September 2010)
Plot Nick's relieved when Natasha finally answers and agrees to marry him. The factory girls are delighted, except for Fiz. Rita's bathroom has been flooded. Norris fears for his laptop which has got wet. Graeme and Tina are guilt-ridden. Rita wonders if she's been too accommodating towards the young couple but Emily sticks up for them. Sian and Sophie arrive at Mikey's student house. Sophie is ill-at-ease and wonders if home was really that bad. Sian says that at least here they can be together. Gail walks into the salon to find Nick and Natasha are engaged. She's annoyed that nobody told her. Audrey chastises her for failing to congratulate the happy couple. Kirk goes to the police station about the assault charge. He returns a free man due to insufficient evidence. Grateful Gary says he can count on him if he's ever in trouble. Fiz tells Natasha to go through with her decision to confess to Nick. When Natasha stalls, Fiz accuses her of being greedy. Owen celebrates his birthday in the Rovers, while Nick and Natasha raise a glass to their engagement. Leanne and Peter congratulate Nick and Natasha. Katy snogs Chesney in front of Owen. Liz suggests he retaliates and they kiss, just as Eileen walks in. Liz apologises but Eileen wishes her well with Owen. Gail feels uncomfortable celebrating and leaves the pub. Kylie tries to chat up Gary but he snubs her in favour of Izzy. Owen asks Eileen to check on the yard as the police have reported the alarm going off. Eileen finds everything in order but notices the petty cash tin has been left out. She locks it up and puts it away. Audrey finds Gail in the medical centre, checking Natasha's records. Gail's stunned to learn that Natasha had an abortion and is not pregnant. She vows to tell Nick. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mikey - John Catterall *Craig - Ian Weichardt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Student house, Sheffield - Living room, hallway, bedroom and exterior Notes *Janice Battersby (Vicky Entwistle) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Natasha accepts Nick's proposal, but the celebrations may be short-lived as Gail heads for the medical centre, bent on discovering the truth; and Gary gives Kylie a wide berth before he heads off to war. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,680,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes